Querido Corn
by mutemuia
Summary: Escribirte es una forma de mantener vivo tu recuerdo.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO:** Estructura en drabbles. Capítulos cortos, muuuuy cortos. No protesten por eso, plís… Salen del largo que salen…

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece, por más que quisiera…

* * *

 **QUERIDO CORN**

 _Shougetsu-tei Ryokan_

 _Nakayama 14-16_

 _Arashiyama_

 _Nishikyou_

 _Kyoto_

.

Querido Corn:

Sé que mi carta nunca podrá cruzar el umbral entre nuestros dos mundos. Sé que nunca la leerás. Pero necesito verte, necesito tenerte a mi lado…

Madre se ha ido.

No volverá nunca más.

¿Qué hay de malo en mí, Corn?

¿Por qué siempre me quedo sola?


	2. Chapter 2

_Shougetsu-tei Ryokan_

 _Nakayama 14-16_

 _Arashiyama_

 _Nishikyou_

 _Kyoto_

.

Querido Corn:

Me voy a la ciudad. ¡A Tokyo! Sé que entre hierro y cemento jamás podrás volver a encontrarme. Pero Sho-chan me necesita. ¡A mí!

No puedo fallarle.

.

PD: Te echo de menos. Tu regalo sigue conmigo. Le he puesto tu nombre, qué tonta yo, ¿verdad? Pero me ayuda a sentirte cerca…


	3. Chapter 3

_Apartamentos Nakishima, esc. 2, 5º dcha, pta. 49_

 _Fungitsu 22-15_

 _Harajuku_

 _Shibuya_

 _Tokyo_

.

Querido Corn:

Sho-chan tampoco vendrá esta noche. ¡Pero no te preocupes por mí! Corn me trae consuelo y su luz alegra mis horas de soledad.

¿Y tú, Corn? ¿Tienes alegrías en tu vida? Rezo a los dioses para que así sea…

Vuela alto, mi príncipe de las hadas...

.

PD: Tendré que comerme yo los Kurigo Pucchin Purin… Están a punto de caducar…


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA:** Actualización diaria.

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

 _Hotaki 100-006_

 _Nishi Nippori_

 _Arakawa_

 _Tokyo_

.

Querido Corn:

Sola, una vez más. Traicionada, engañada y sola…

Rota, Corn… He estado rota tantas veces que hoy solo el odio y la venganza me mantienen en pie…

¿Por qué sigo escribiéndote?

Porque soy idiota, claro está.

Jamás leerás estas cartas.

.

PD: Sí, soy estúpida por seguir haciéndolo… El muy $A&%/ va a tener razón…


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA:** En Japón, las direcciones van a la inversa… Primero la entidad mayor, prefectura, distrito, barrio, calle, etc…, hasta llegar al número, piso, puerta… Por razones prácticas, y para no volvernos locos, mantengo el uso occidental. Discúlpeseme la licencia.

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

 _Hotaki 100-006_

 _Nishi Nippori_

 _Arakawa_

 _Tokyo_

.

Querido Corn:

Jamás lo creerías. ¡Soy actriz! Bueno, mejor dicho, lo seré algún día… Me han admitido en una prestigiosa agencia y en las clases de actuación.

Pero me obligan a llevar un mono espantoso, como si fuera un preso —Sección Love Me, lo llaman—, de un rosa tan escandaloso que te quedarías ciego, seguro.

Ya estoy dentro, Corn. Ya estoy más cerca de cumplir mi venganza.


	6. Chapter 6

_Restaurante Darumaya_

 _Hotaki 100-006_

 _Nishi Nippori_

 _Arakawa_

 _Tokyo_

.

Querido Corn:

Soy de lo peor…

Corn se me cayó por las escaleras. Casi lo pierdo, casi se rompe, pero me alegra decirte que gracias a los dioses no sufrió ningún daño. Lo tengo aquí, sobre mi corazón, mientras te escribo estas letras.

Tu regalo no es un ningún _souvenir_ salido de una tienda de turistas. No, no lo es… Eso solo son tonterías de alguien que es incapaz de reconocer la verdadera magia cuando la tiene delante…

Corn es verdaderamente mágico.

Y su magia me ha mantenido cuerda desde que nos separamos…


	7. Chapter 7

_Restaurante Darumaya_

 _Hotaki 100-006_

 _Nishi Nippori_

 _Arakawa_

 _Tokyo_

.

Querido Corn:

Me encanta actuar…

No olvido mi venganza —no del todo, al menos—, y sé que te disgustaría pensar que actúo por motivos tan ruines —él piensa lo mismo y me desprecia por eso—, pero es una sensación maravillosa dar vida a un personaje, llenarlo de pedacitos de ti, con tus luces y tus sombras, y a su vez, tu personaje te enseña a entender el mundo —y a una misma— un poco mejor.

Ah, además he retomado mis estudios de secundaria y tengo una amiga. Una amiga de verdad, Corn, que me pelea, me regaña, pero escucha mis locuras a cualquier hora. Ella está ahí para mí cuando de verdad la necesito.

¡Y tengo una hermana! Una pequeña y encantadora brujita que me ha nombrado su onee-sama. Y al Taisho y a Okami-san, los dioses los bendigan…

Familia, Corn… Tengo familia…

No estoy acostumbrada, Corn, no sé reconocerla, pero ¿es esto felicidad?

Creo que sí…

.

PD: Alégrate por mí, pero no te preocupes, siempre serás mi primer y mejor amigo.


	8. Chapter 8

_Restaurante Darumaya_

 _Hotaki 100-006_

 _Nishi Nippori_

 _Arakawa_

 _Tokyo_

.

Querido Corn:

Ahora sí soy actriz de verdad. ¡Lo soy! Interpreto a una villana en un dorama famoso, de esas que dan miedo, pero al menos es una ojou-sama… Algo es algo, ¿no?

Todos los días aprendo algo nuevo… Mi sempai me ha tomado bajo su protección y cuida de mí y me instruye… Tiene sus rarezas, por supuesto, ¿pero no las tenemos todos?

¡Cuántos cambios en mi vida! A veces me da vértigo y me mareo cuando pienso en todo lo que ha cambiado aquella niña que lloraba por todo.

Pero sigo necesitándote, Corn.

¿Te veré algún día?

.

PD: Prometo no llorar esta vez…


	9. Chapter 9

_Kirigataki Memphis Hotel_

 _Karuizawa_

 _Kitasaku_

 _Nagano_

.

Querido Corn:

Hoy madrugué para danzar con las hadas.

Me ha pasado una cosa horrible y en el fondo de mi corazón, guardaba la esperanza de encontrarte en el bosque. A la luz del amanecer te vi, y por un segundo, estabas allí.

Pero no eras tú…

.

PD: ¿Por qué lo confundí contigo?


	10. Chapter 10

_Kirigataki Memphis Hotel_

 _Karuizawa_

 _Kitasaku_

 _Nagano_

.

Querido Corn:

Un perro asqueroso tocó a Corn —tendré que lavarla con desinfectante— y me dijo que tu tristeza y sufrimiento eran tales que tendrías que haberte vuelto loco o estar muerto.

Tsuruga-san, en cambio, me aseguró que habías crecido, que tus alas eran fuertes. Que volabas con libertad, mi príncipe…

¿Cómo puede saberlo?

Quiero creerle. Quiero que tenga razón.

Dime que tiene razón…

.

PD: Corn, al final, lloré… Y él me abrazó… Me trajo consuelo como cuando tú y yo éramos niños.

Espero que estés bien…


	11. Chapter 11

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

Algo extraño me pasa. Juré no abrir nunca más los candados de mi corazón. Juré no dejarme dominar de nuevo por esta emoción que me hace débil.

¿Tanto poder tiene una rosa?


	12. Chapter 12

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

Otra villana más…

Bueno, otra no… Por lo visto el director quiere que mi nuevo papel sea igual a Mio y que a la vez no lo sea.

Me niego.

La haré mía. La cambiaré, la adaptaré. Haré que sea una villana estupenda, como dice Otou-san…

Pero otra diferente… Si Mio daba miedo, quiero que Natsu cautive y seduzca…

Le pediré ayuda a mi sempai. Él sabe mucho de eso, porque es un _playboy_ …

.

PD1: Se me da fatal caminar con tacones altos…

PD2: Sí, has leído bien. ¡Tengo un padre!


	13. Chapter 13

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

Hoy le he visto volar como tú lo hacías.

En Tsuruga-san hay una oscuridad llena de tristeza, que en ocasiones se hace visible, como si fuera otro, el de verdad, luchando por salir de donde lo mantiene oculto.

Yo solo veo un hombre roto…

.

PD: ¿Los humanos pueden volar así? Creí que solo las hadas podían…


	14. Chapter 14

_Royal Mikkou Hotel_

 _Tamuning_

 _Guam_

 _[TNI; Estados Unidos de América]*_

.

Querido Corn:

Solo unas palabras para hacerte saber de mi alegría por verte de nuevo. Sano, fuerte, hermoso como lo has sido siempre, y con tu sonrisa de vuelta.

Estoy muy orgullosa y feliz de haberte entregado mi primer beso, sí que lo estoy, y de haberte ayudado a vencer la maldición que pendía sobre ti…

Él lo sabe, porque yo se lo conté, y para mi sorpresa, no hubo reproches sobre mi pureza ni mi castidad…

.

A una parte de mí le molestó que no le molestara…

.

Te mereces ser feliz, Corn… Mereces vivir una vida llena de luz y alegría… Nunca lo olvides.

Gracias, Corn, por amarme. Nadie me ha querido nunca antes…

.

PD: Sí, sí… Ya sé sobre la magia y todo eso… ¿Pero cómo puedes tener las mismas medidas antropométricas exactas que él?

.

* * *

.

 **NOTA:** El término **Territorio No Incorporado** (en inglés, _Unincorporated Territory_ ) se utiliza para denominar todos aquellos territorios que, aun estando bajo soberanía estadounidense, no forman parte del territorio nacional de los Estados Unidos […]. Los territorios no incorporados no se consideran parte del país y, al no tener representación diplomática, moneda ni defensa propias, tampoco están considerados estados independientes por la comunidad internacional.

[Fuente: Wikipedia]


	15. Chapter 15

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

He llegado a la conclusión de que la genética es una cosa muy rara…

Y no estoy pensando en él… En absoluto…

Bueno, sí… Pero es que a veces, incluso en mis pensamientos, los confundo a ustedes dos.

¿Por qué, Corn?


	16. Chapter 16

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

No es justo, Corn. No es justo…

Me roba el nombre de hija, me roba el haber nacido…

Ni siquiera soy digna de que reconozca mi existencia…

No existo. No debí haber existido nunca…

.

Corrí, te encontré, lloré…

Pero no eras tú…

.

PD: ¿Por qué lo sigo confundiendo contigo?


	17. Chapter 17

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

¿No has tenido a veces esa sensación de querer que las cosas cambien? Y a la vez, ¿te da un miedo terrible?

Y enloqueces, porque estarías adentrándote en lo desconocido, como si fueras un explorador del siglo XIX, pero arriesgando tu corazón en la aventura…

Soy estúpida, Corn… Quiero y no quiero… Avanzo y retrocedo… Y esta indecisión me condena irremediablemente a la inmovilidad.

Y a la soledad…

.

Las palabras de Shotaro aún resuenan en mis oídos.


	18. Chapter 18

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

¡Estás aquí!

¡Es maravilloso!

Quién diría que te encontraría en Tokyo… Sí, lo sé, Tsuruga-san me lo dijo… Que el parque Mizumoto aún conserva algo de su magia arcana, con rincones secretos donde se ocultan las pocas hadas que sobreviven entre acero y hormigón, pero incluso así… Verte aparecer entre los árboles fue… Ah, no sé cómo llamarlo… ¡Una auténtica casualidad! ¡Un milagro!

Pero explícame una cosa (ayer estaba demasiado emocionada para hacerlo). ¿Cómo es eso de que ahora puedes vivir en el mundo de los humanos? ¿Pero sin magia?

A ver, no es que precisamente yo vaya a quejarme. Pero me preocupo por ti…

En fin, nos veremos más (espero y deseo) y eso me hace muy feliz.

.

PD1: ¡Debes prometerme tener cuidado con las alturas! Podrías matarme de un infarto.

PD2: ¿De qué vas a vivir?

¿Dónde vas a vivir?

¿Las hadas comen todos los días? Bah, yo me encargo.

PD3: Llámame curiosa, pero ¿cómo paga un hada un apartado de correos?


	19. Chapter 19

_Apartado de Correos 2512_

 _Oficina Postal Yotsuya_

 _Shinanomachi 31_

 _Shinjuku_

 _Tokyo_

.

Querida Kyoko-chan:

Déjame decirte que me ha hecho muy feliz recibir carta tuya tan pronto.

El apartado de correos que te di la otra noche se paga con dinero humano, por supuesto. Tengo un trabajo, y de ahí sale el dinero.

Me adapto bastante bien a este mundo, tengo mis años, ¿sabes? No soy un niño, pero agradezco tu preocupación…

Espero con ilusión tus cartas.

.

PD: Me hace feliz hacerte feliz…


	20. Chapter 20

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

No me lo puedo creer… ¿Un príncipe como tú rebajándose a un trabajo humano?

¿En serio?

Es que no te imagino, Corn… Supongo que no serás jardinero, ni oficinista… Eso sería un desperdicio para alguien como tú…

¿Amansador de fieras? Quizás… ¿Hipnotizador de masas? ¿Mago? Ay, no, que no puedes usar la magia…

Naaa, probablemente seas modelo o algo así… Algo en lo que tu herencia feérica sea bien aprovechada…

Cambiando de tema —y no por falta de interés—, Corn, lo he pensado mucho y hay algo que quiero que tengas.

No te rías por favor… Me da bastante vergüenza.

Quiero darte tus cartas.


	21. Chapter 21

_Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Querida Kyoko-chan:

Me sentí un intruso cuando tomé en mis manos el paquete que recibí hoy.

Contuve, con el corazón inquieto, las ganas de rasgar el papel marrón hasta llegar a mi apartamento —sí, tengo un apartamento.

Y volví a sentirme un intruso cuando abrí esa vieja lata de galletas y vi mi nombre por todas partes… En papeles con el amarillo de los años, hojas de libretas infantiles, folios con el membrete de tu empresa, y hasta alguno había que juraría que era una servilleta. Papeles que son pedazos de ti, de la vida que viviste sin mí…

He reconstruido tu historia, Kyoko-chan, bueno, parte ya la conocía —perdóname de nuevo por leerte la mente, no lo volveré a hacer—, pero jamás imaginé que tu soledad hubiera sido tan grande.

Siempre lamenté dejarte atrás, Kyoko-chan…

Contigo fui feliz, fui el niño que no me permitían ser.

Aquel día nos rompimos los dos…


	22. Chapter 22

_Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Querida Kyoko-chan:

Vuelvo a leer tus cartas y sí, Tsuruga-san es un hombre roto. Pero creo que a tu lado es una persona mejor…

Kyoko-chan, deberías saberlo —y si no lo sabes aún, te lo digo yo—: tú eres mágica. Sí, la tuya es una clase de magia del corazón, pura y luminosa, que trae luz a las vidas de los demás.

Y no digas que él no sabe reconocer la magia… Él lo sabe.

La ha descubierto en ti.

.

PD: Sí, claro que como todos los días, no te preocupes. Estoy comiendo bien, mi princesa cuida de mí…


	23. Chapter 23

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

¿¡Tienes una princesa!?

¿Y qué haces aquí?

¿No deberías estar con ella?

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Querida Kyoko-chan:

Estoy con ella. Más o menos…

Mi princesa eres tú…

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

¿Kyoko-chan?

¿Estás ahí?

Apuesto a que todavía sigues ruborizada, pensando en cómo vas a ser tú una princesa…

Y no olvides eso de que eres mágica…

Eres mi princesa…

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¡Prometiste no leerme más la mente!


	24. Chapter 24

_Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Querida Kyoko-chan:

Hubo un tiempo en que rezaba con todas mis fuerzas por ser fuerte, para que las sombras de mi maldición no me alcanzaran. Pero siempre lo hacen, siempre…

Hice cosas horribles, de las que no me enorgullezco, y huí durante años, prefiriendo creer que era libre, engañándome cada día, hasta que tú me recordaste la humanidad que habita en mí…

Me hiciste soñar… Me hiciste querer vivir…

Gracias.

.

PD: Te sigo amando…


	25. Chapter 25

**NOTA:** Ayer y hoy ha habido problemas con FF. Las actualizaciones aparecen y desaparecen cual fantasmas de la red...

No se olviden de leer el capítulo de ayer si no pudieron...

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

¡No digas cosas embarazosas!

Pues claro que tienes que vivir. Pero no vivas por mí. Tienes que querer vivir solo por ti, para ser mejor, una mejor versión de ti mismo…

Vive, mi príncipe, vuela alto…

.

PD: Pero vuela solamente cuando hayas terminado este experimento tuyo de vivir entre humanos, ¡que te quede bien clarito!

Mi corazón no sobreviviría a tus acrobacias de adulto…


	26. Chapter 26

_Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Querida Kyoko-chan:

Hablando de tu corazón…

¿Hay sitio para mí?

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

Por supuesto que sí, mi Corn, SIEMPRE. Tienes todo mi cariño.

Pero nada ha cambiado desde lo que te dije en Guam…

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Amas a alguien.

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Dime que no es Fuwa.

.

Por favor.

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Pues claro que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

.

PD: Ahora sé que aquello no era amor de verdad…

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Y entonces ¿quién?

¿A quién amas con amor verdadero, Kyoko-chan?

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Una señorita no habla de estas cosas…

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Podría leerte la mente la próxima vez que nos viéramos y averiguarlo…

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¡No te atreverás!

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Lo haré.

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¡No!

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Eres casi transparente, Kyoko-chan…

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

El 'casi' es lo que importa, Corn…


	27. Chapter 27

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

Hoy me ha pasado algo extraño con Tsuruga-san… Este hombre no tiene el menor respeto por el espacio personal ni por las distancias de cortesía… Al menos ¿conmigo? Si yo fuera otra, otra más tonta y con el corazón más ligero, quizás me atrevería a pensar que…

Y sus ojos…

Sé que me entenderás, puesto que tú adoptas una forma 'casi' idéntica a él.

.

PD: ¿Cómo sobrevives por las calles de Tokyo sin que se te lancen encima hordas de mujeres enloquecidas?


	28. Chapter 28

_Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Querida Kyoko-chan:

Cambiando de tema, ¿eh?

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, nadie me presta verdadera atención.

.

PD1: ¿Qué hizo Tsuruga-san? ¿O qué no te hizo?

PD2: ¿Tú querías que te hiciera algo?


	29. Chapter 29

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¡Eres un desvergonzado!

¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

.

PD: Permíteme dudarlo… No eres precisamente discreto… Eres bastante llamativo, como mi sempai.

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

¿Llamativo?

¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? ¿No puedes describirme de otra forma?

Ese no es un adjetivo que le agrade escuchar a un hombre…

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Pues eso es todo lo que tendrás…

No estoy yo para alimentar egos y vanidades… Eso ya lo hice una vez y no conduce a nada…

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Discúlpame, Kyoko-chan. No pretendía reabrir heridas.

Tan solo… Ah, ni siquiera sé lo que quería…

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Ya. Querías verme decir que eres guapo, atractivo y toda esa clase de cosas…

No sabía yo de tu vanidad, Corn…

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, son hechos objetivos. No tiene sentido negarlo.

.

PD: ¡Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza!

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Se me subirá, Kyoko-chan… Lo hará…

No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando a escucharte decir algo así…

Eternidades…

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¿Eh?

¿Tiempo?

¿Eternidades?

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¿Corn?


	30. Chapter 30

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

No me has respondido…

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Querida Kyoko-chan:

Creo que tienes una idea totalmente equivocada de Tsuruga-san…

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¿Quién cambia de tema ahora, Corn?

En fin…

Conozco muy bien las maneras seductoras de Tsuruga-san.

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

¿Por experiencia propia?

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Sí.

Eso ya lo sabes.

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

¿Y alguien más?

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¿Disculpa?

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

¿Le has visto utilizar esas 'maneras seductoras' en otras mujeres?

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

¿Kyoko-chan?

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

No. Honestamente, no he visto que haga eso.

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Pero contigo sí, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Sí.

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

¿Y si estaba tratando de seducirte a ti?

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¿A mí?

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Sí, a ti.

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Pues porque le gustas.

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

No.

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Sí.

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Por favor, deja de llenarme la cabeza con tonterías que solo me harán sufrir…

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Pídele una cita.

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Sé valiente.

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

No te dirá que no.

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

Simplemente lo sé.

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¿Y si te equivocas?

* * *

 _Apartado de Correos 2512_

.

¿Y si tengo razón?


	31. Chapter 31

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Querido Corn:

¡Tenías razón!

¡Él dijo que sí!

¡Lo hice! ¡LO HICE! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ni sé cómo atiné a despedirme de él, si tenía ya el cerebro medio derretido… Prácticamente todos mis demonios estaban muriéndose a la luz divina de su sonrisa verdadera.

Tsuruga-san estaba feliz, Corn, auténtica y realmente feliz…

¿Yo causo ese efecto en él?

Yo… ¿Yo le hago feliz?

.

PD: ¿Y qué diantres haré yo en una cita con Tsuruga-san?

Para empezar, dejar de llamarlo Tsuruga-san, supongo… ¡Pero yo no podría! Eso no sería educado…

¡Pero es que es una cita!


	32. Chapter 32

_[Hoja de papel deslizada bajo la puerta del Darumaya]_

.

Querida Mogami-san:

Ahora ya lo sabes todo…

Siempre he sido yo.

¿Podrás disculpar a este hombre que no ha hecho otra cosa más que amarte?

De la manera equivocada, es cierto, enredándose en mentiras una y otra vez y arrastrándote consigo.

Espero que algún día encuentres fuerzas en tu corazón para perdonarme.

.

Con todo mi amor,

Kuon


	33. Chapter 33

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Me has hecho daño.

¿Sabes lo que sentí al ver que también tú me fallabas?

Me sentí ridícula, pensando en cuánto te habrías divertido a mi costa, en cuánto te habrías reído de mi ingenuidad y de mi estúpida ceguera… Te odié tanto, tanto, que me quería arrancar el corazón con las manos.

No eres diferente de Shotaro.

.

PD: Al menos él nunca me hizo creer que me amaba…


	34. Chapter 34

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no puedo arrancarte de mi cabeza? ¿Por qué sigues llenando mis pensamientos?

¿Por qué sigo viendo tus ojos tristes de aquella noche?

Me niego a creer que todo lo que viví contigo haya sido una mentira…


	35. Chapter 35

**NOTA:** FF tiene problemas con los reviews y yo voy con retraso contestándolos, sorry. Pero estoy en ello. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 _Restaurante Darumaya_

.

¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho Yashiro-san?

¿Vas a hacerlo público?

¿Te sientes preparado?

.

PD1: ¿Por qué me sigo preocupando por ti?

Maldita sea, no puedo odiarte… Estás tan roto como yo…

PD2: Harás felices a tus padres…


	36. Chapter 36

**NOTA:** Dos cuestiones importantes:

1ª A quienes no tienen esta historia en Favs o en Follows: ayer publiqué antes de las 24 horas, por lo cual la historia no sube a Novedades. Por favor, lean antes el capítulo de ayer.

2ª Por alguna razón técnica (de esas que últimamente tiene FF), no todos estamos recibiendo las notificaciones. Tengo una historia nueva, publicada hoy mismo, titulada **_22_** , para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ren.

Ahora sí, les dejo con la carta de hoy. Saludos.

* * *

 _LME_

 _Chuo Dori 17_

 _Akihabara_

 _Chiyoda_

 _Tokyo_

 _[Correo electrónico]_

.

Querido Kuu:

Sé que no compartes mi entusiasmo por que tu muchacho revele al mundo su verdadero nombre, a pesar de que con ello, puedas volver a llamarlo hijo.

Sé que crees que aún no está preparado, que sus heridas aún están abiertas, y puede que tengas razón, Kuu. Pero déjame decirte que hay una fuerza en él que nunca le vi antes. Sus ojos brillan con la voluntad y la decisión de hacer las cosas bien, de enfrentarse a todos sus errores y de dejar atrás las mentiras, incluso al precio de su roto corazón.

Tu hijo sufre, viejo amigo, pero hoy es más fuerte que ayer.

.

PD: Yo aún creo en los milagros del corazón.

Mantén la fe.


	37. Chapter 37

_Restaurante Darumaya_

.

Quiero verte.

.

PD1: Yo soy el pollo.

PD2: Pídeme una cita.


	38. Chapter 38

_Sin dirección del remitente_

 _[Sobre cerrado]_

.

Querido Corn:

Mis cartas llegan devueltas —al parecer has dado de baja tu apartado de correos; una lástima, porque acabo de darme cuenta de que el número era mi fecha de cumpleaños—, así que se las entregaré a Yashiro-san para que te las haga llegar. Espero que no lo tomes como un atrevimiento por mi parte.

.

Kyoko(-chan)

.

PD: Por favor, léelas…

Especialmente la última…


	39. Chapter 39

_LME_

 _[Nota manuscrita / Post-It]_

.

Ren:

Aquí te dejo un sobre que me ha dado Kyoko-chan para ti…

Te lo entregaría en mano, pero ambos sabemos que es mejor que yo no esté delante…

.

PD: He hecho todo lo posible para respetar tu privacidad, Ren, y no abrir el maldito sobre…

Sin duda, deberías subirme el sueldo…


	40. Chapter 40

_Dos años después…_

 _._

Los señores Hizuri

se complacen en invitarles al enlace de sus hijos,

∞ **_Кυοɴ_** ** _& _****_Кʏοᴋο_** ∞

que tendrá lugar en Kyoto

el quince de mayo de este año

(detalles en la tarjeta adjunta).

.

Se ruega confirmar asistencia.

.

* * *

 _._

 _One dream, one soul,_

 _one prize, one goal…_

 _One golden glance of what should be…_

 _It's a kind of magic_

.

 _Un sueño, un alma,_

 _un premio, un objetivo…_

 _Una mirada dorada de lo que debiera ser…_

 _Es una forma de magia._

 _._

 **\- FIN -**

.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 _It's a kind of magic_ pertenece a Queen.

La dirección y nombre del ryokan de los Fuwa es canon. La del Darumaya, solo la mitad es conocida. El hotel de Karuizawa y el de Guam, también canon, han sido emplazados según referencias secundarias aportadas por el manga. La oficina de correos de Corn es real (existe de veras), pero las demás direcciones y localizaciones son fruto de mi imaginación y de Google Maps, aunque he intentado apegarme lo más posible a datos reales del canon.

Muchas gracias a todas por acompañarme en una aventura más. Me hace muy feliz tenerlas a mi lado.


End file.
